Follow Him Anywhere
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: What happens with Daniel Bryans Baby sister gets stalked by the Wyatts..Will he save her? Or will he push her into the arms of Bray Wyatt..(Bray Wyatt/OC, Daniel Bryan/Brie Bella, Randy Orton/ OC, John Cena)


_**Flashback** _

_I had just finished my match with Eva Marie when the screen flashed and the Wyatts came up on the screen.._

_I froze in fear not understand why week after week they were targeting me.._

_"People around here don't understand true beauty, They think that you need to wear skimpy little outfits and flaunt your body, they don't see you for what you really are, they don't see the true beauty in you. I do….Join us and let us guide you. They don't understand you…I on the other hand understand you better then anyone in this world.." Bray said.._

_I shook my head and ran to the back..and right into my big brother.._

_"Whoa whoa whats wrong?" he said clearly seeing I was upset.._

_"Werent you watching!?" I cried.._

_"No..What happened?" He said.._

_"The Wyatts are what happened!" I said.._

_"What!? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Where are they?!" He demanded.._

_"I..Im fine Im just shaken up by the stuff he said" I said.._

_"They wont hurt you..I wont let them.." He said.._

_I sighed and hugged my brother.._

_"thanks brybry.." I whispered.._

_"You're my sissy im not gonna let anyone come between us.." He whispered.._

All that happened about 6 months ago…and for the first time in 27 years I can officially say my brother Daniel Bryan lied…

I looked to see Wyatts boys and Bray circling me in the ring blocking me from leaving..Where the hell is my brother! I looked at Bray and just shook my head….

"You NEED us Ashley..He wont save you! Hes the problem!" he said..

"Leave me alone!" I cried..

Eric and Luke cornered me into the corner and I was terrified..

I heard the crowd screaming and I saw a glimpse of Cena and Punk..I slid from the ring and My best friend ran down and grabbed me and pulled me out of the way before Luke came crashing down..We ran and met up with the boys and Punk wrapped his arm around me as we walked back up the ramp I looked down and Bray had a somewhat sad look of his face…but I shook it off and clung onto Punk…

Once we got into the back I just held onto him..

"Hey hey its ok your safe now..Come on Ash im not gonna let them hurt you ever" Punk whispered…

"Heard that line before from her own damn brother" Megan mumbled…

I looked at her and nodded against Punk..

"Well im not her brother Im her bestie.." he whispered..

"As if tattoo boy shes my bestie" Megan sassed..

"Ash are you ok?" John asked..

"Yea just a little shaken up….I just don't understand why they are coming after me" I said to him..

"I don't know but we wont let them hurt you." He said..

I looked at Megan who just rolled her eyes..I looked up at Punk and he looked concerned..

"Come on lets go get you safe for tonight.." he said..

John left for his match and the three of us went down to my locker room..We arounded the corner to see my brother and his stupid fiancé..

"Hey guys.." DB said

I just sighed and Punk looked down at me.

"Whats wrong Ash." My brother asked..

"Your joking right?" Megan asked him..

"No seriously why is she upset" He asked looking at me and Punk..

"Dude she was just stalked by the Wyatts!" Punk told him.

"What!? Ash are you ok?" He said concerned.

"Im fine.." I said softly..

I was pissed that he wasn't there to save me..he promised..

"Ash you should be more careful" Brie said..I felt Punk squeeze my shoulder and I just laid my head against his neck..

"Maybe if her brother was there to protect her like he promised it wouldn't have gotton to that point but see hes more interested in the cameras and his fake ass girlfriend" Megan sassed pulling me and punk away from them…

I felt tears in my eyes..My brother has never chosen a girl over me before..Hes always been there to protect me…

That night..

I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at my hotel room door..I walked over and looked out the peep whole and saw someone I wasn't expecting..I opened the door a little and looked at him..

"What do you want.." I whispered..

"I just want to talk.."Bray said softly…

"No..How do I know this isn't a trick." I said..

He leaned against the door and sighed..

"I need to explain why ok..Im not here as Bray or anything with work im here as me.." he said softly..

I sighed and opened the door and he walked in..i quickly closed the door and locked it..

"What do you want to talk about.." I asked sitting in the middle of the bed..

"I saw the look of fear in your eyes tonight and I never wanted to see that..I didn't want to bring you into this..but..its too late.." he babbled..

He came over and knelt in front of me.

"Ashley I don't want you to be scared..You know deep down I would never hurt you.." he told me..

"what do you want?" I whispered.

"You..I want you to give me a chance..you deserve to be protected..You deserve to have someone there for you..I know about what happened with your brother and his bella..I was watching I saw how upset you were..and to be honest I wanted to be Punk..I wanted to be the one to hold you and tell you, you were safe with me.." he said…

"Why me.." I asked

He sighed and looked down at his hands..

"Because I like you.." he said..

I moved to the edge of the bed and he looked at me..I patted the spot next to me and he got up and sat on the bed..

"Soo you figured you would stalk me till I agreed to be with you " I teased..

He smiled and shrugged..

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"ASHLEY OPEN UP! I KNOW THAT HE IS IN THERE WITH YOU!"

I rolled my eyes at my brothers tantrum and got off the bed…with Bray right behind me..

"Just this once, will you hide..I don't want a fight.." I whispered..

"Only because I care about you" he whispered

BANG BANG BANG

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

he went and stood in the door way to the bathroom..I opened the door but not all the way…

"What the hell do you want! I was trying to sleep!" I yelled at him.

"Where is he! Wheres Bray!" He yelled..

"How the hell should I know where hes at?" I spat..

"I don't want you here alone I don't trust them..Pack up ur shit your coming to stay with me and Cena" he snapped..

"Umm lemme think about that one….No..Im fine Bryan go back to bed.." I said.

"NO! You're my sister and Im worried about you" He said..

"HA! Worried..thats funny where were you when they Wyatts came after me..Were you the one that came out and saved me? Were you the one that fought them off? No it was Phill and John..even tho I cant stand him he at least helped me..which is more then I can say for my own brother.." I told him.

"Ash Im sorry..Ok.. We were filming stuff for Total Divas" he said..

"Wow Bryan you really should just stop.." I said..

"can I come in?" he said..

"No..i have nothing to say to you..Until you can prove you care about me..YOUR SISTER I don't want to see you.." I said..

"You don't mean that.." he said sadly..

"You and I were best friends, You're my big brother..You told me Bryan that you would ALWAYS protect me, Ever since that bitch came into your life you could care less about me..which is fine, I get it..you have to impress her.." I said..

"Sissy that's not true.." he whispered..

"Its….Its too late Bry you chose bella over sissy.." I said closing the door and locking it..

I slid down the door as he started pounding on it..begging for me to open..Bray came out of the bathroom and scooped me up..I felt myself starting to cry and crying hard at that…I wrapped my arms around him and he sat on the bed and tried to calm me down..

"You don't need him..He is the problem baby…He is the reason for all your pain and heartbreak" He whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder and eventually calmed myself down..

"Stay with me.." I whispered..

"Is that what will make you happy?" he asked

I nodded against his shoulder, I pulled back and looked at him.

"I cant say no to you.."He said

To think that not even 6 hours ago I was terrified of him and now Im asking him to spend the night with me..what in the hell is happening…

I moved off his lap and I crawled into bed and he laid next to me and I cuddled into him…I looked up at him and touched his face.

"Windham please don't hurt me" I whispered.

"I would never even dream about it" he said softly.

(Next morning)

I woke up and stretched…He wasn't there..I sat up and saw a note on the pillow.

~~Good Morning Beautiful,

I wish I could have been there when you woke up. I didn't want to leave you but I had to. You have no idea how much I enjoyed waking up with you in my arms. I will see you tonight.. ~~

I smiled and turned over it was time to get up and get ready to meet Megan and head to the arena to start practicing for tonight. I got up, showered got dressed and called Megan and told her Id meet her in the lobby..Once I got there I was confronted by dumb and dumber..

"Good morning Ashley" Brie said..

"What do you want Bella" I asked annoyed..

"Is that anyway to talk to your future sister in law?" Nikki asked..

"Look I don't have time for this.." I said..

"Well you need to make time..I don't know what your trying to prove, Whatever happened between you and Bryan last night you need to apologize to him.." Brie said..

"Me..apologize…for what? Calling it like it is? Hes family and he didn't come save me because HE himself said he was "TOO BUSY" with Total Divas. You know something Brie..You may be marrying my brother but I will never in this life-time consider you family. Now if your done I need to go" I said harshly.

"You need to learn respect" Nikki spat.

"OHH PLEASE YOU OVER INFLATED BARBIE!"

I turned to see Megan coming over..

"If anyone needs to learn respect its you two bitches.." Megan said..

"Oh really..Even your brother says you have an attitude problem.." she said..

"Yea? Newsflash Bella YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE THE CAUSE OF IT. And as far as you ruining the relationship of Bryan and Ashley you need to wake up and see what you've done..You tore apart a family…" Megan said ..

"Whatever..."Brie spat…

I just rolled my eyes and me and Megan left..

"THIS ISNT OVER BITCHES" one of them yelled..

"I swear to all that's holy I will kill that fake bitch before todays over" Megan growled..

"We will get them tonight don't worry girlie..Just breath.." I told her..

We both got in the car and left..

"So I had an interesting night" I told her..

"Oh yea? Do tell.." she said..

"Bray showed up..well Windham I guess" I told her..

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded..

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" she asked..

"No..he went into this long ass speech about how hes going to protect me that he likes me that he wants to be there for me..then Bryan showed up" I told her..

"Oh snap" she said..

"Yea..I didn't let him in..i told him that until he can start acting like my brother again I don't want anything to do with him" I said.

"What did he say?" she asked

"He didn't believe me.." I said softly..

"Wait where was Wyatt in all this" she asked..

"Hiding in the bathroom" I told her..

She looked over at me and smirked..

"What?" I asked her..

"Did he spend the night?" She asked..

I nodded..and looked out the window..

"Did anything happen?" she asked..

"No I mean I remember falling asleep in his arms but that's about it I woke up he was gone.." I said..

"Wow..soo do you have feelings for him?" she asked..

I shrugged as I pulled into the parking lot of the arena..Low and behold he was behind us and parked next to us..

"DON'T say anything stupid." I said to her..

"No promises" she said..

We got out of the car and grabbed our gear from the back. I looked over at him and he gave me a smile..

"Morning ladies" he said..

"Heyy" Megan said cheerfully..

"Mornin.." I said to him..

He came over and I looked up at him..

"Did you get the note?" He asked..

I smiled and nodded..he blushed a little

"I think you deserve a sticker for making him blush bestie" Megan chimed in.

I giggled and he just shook his head..I grabbed my bag and Megan grabbed hers..

"So Bray" Megan started..

"Oh no" I sighed..

"Don't you oh no me.." she sassed..

He laughed and looked over at her..

"Yes Megan?" He said..

She walked over to him and pulled him down to her level and whispered something to him…I looked at her suspiciously and he just smiled and nodded..

"You have my word" he said..

We all walked into the building and right away we were confronted by Megans brother..

"I heard you had a run in with my girlfriend" He said to her..

"John you know I don't like her.." Megan whined..

"And in her defense they started it with us this morning she was just coming to my rescue as usual" I said…

Bray just shook his head and kept walking, He turned and gave me a smile and kept going..

I sighed and focused back in on the fighting…

"Shes nothing but a fake bimbo.." Megan mumbled..

I noticed Randy listening to the fight and he was watching Megans every move..I smirked and he just rolled his eyes at John.

"You need to be nice to her" John said..

"I don't need to be anything…What she NEEDS me to do is give her a whoopin.." Megan told him..

"Don't you want me happy?" he asked her..

"No..not really.." she said..

I giggled and he looked at me..

"Can I help you?" I asked..

"This goes for both of you..The Bellas are gonna be family with us..you need to start getting along with them.." He said..

"John..the day im friends with the Bellas is the day my heart stops in the middle of that ring..I refuse to call either of them family, I don't approve of my brothers engagement. I think they both are stuck up bitches and if you are gonna sit here and tell me I have to be friends with them then I guess you arnt the person I thought you were" I said..

"Ladies is everything ok?"

Randy wrapped his arms around me and Megan and glared at John..

"Oh you know the usual my brother trying to get us to like his fake boobed hussy of a girlfriend" Megan said..

"John they don't have to like who you and Bryan are with" Randy told him..

"Stay out of this Orton, It doesn't involve you" John growled..

"See unlike you, I care about these two.. and I really don't like seeing them pissed off this early in the day..So I suggest you go kiss ass to god knows who and leave them alone" Randy said..

I looked at Megan who was in heaven..I personally never had a problem with Randy. I think he gets a lot of heat.

John just shook his head and walked away..

"Come on ladies.." he said guiding us down the hall..

"Thanks Rand" I said..

"No problem.."He said..

"Listen guys im gonna go find out our lineup and see whats going on..Umm ill catch up with you later" I said…

I saw him smirk and nod and she just nodded..

"Be careful" She said..

"I will bestie." I told her..

I went down to my locker room leaving the two lovebirds alone..I went down to Vickies office and knocked..I heard her yell and I walked in..She looked up and smiled..

"Hi Ash.." She said

"Hi Vickie..I was just wondering what was going on for me and Megan tonight?" I asked sitting down with her..

"Well you have a tag match against Eva and Jojo and you guys are gonna get the win then the bellas are gonna come out and jump you girls..Im sure you and Megan will enjoy fighting back"She told me..

I nodded and left the office..

I went down to my locker room and walked in to see Bray standing there..

"Hi there darlin" I said sweetly..

He turned and looked at me and I could see he was upset..

"Whats wrong?" I asked..

"Your brothers whats wrong.." He growled..

I put my bag down and walked over to him and pushed him down in a chair and climbed on his lap. His hands went to my hips and pulled me closer creating some friction between us..

I looked up at him and he bit his lip…

"Tell me what happened.." I said softly..

"He demanded a match between me and him tonight..He said hes gonna show you that hes better then me..that family is more important to you..that I need to get the idea of there ever being and us outta my head" he said..

I leaned in and cut him off..I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss..He pulled me closer and I whimpered against him…I didn't know what was going on I didn't know why this was happening but I wasn't about to stop it..There was something about him that I needed..I needed the man in my life…and it seemed he needed me too.. Once we broke apart neither of us moved..

"Please don't believe anything he says..I cant lose whatever this could possibly turn into I don't want to throw it away because of Bryan.." I whispered to didn't say anything he just sighed and closed his eyes..

I ran my hands across his chest and up to his pony tail…I laid my head on his shoulder as I played with his hair…

"Don't leave me like everyone else.." I whispered to him.."Please" I begged..

"Your beautiful, You deserve someone better then me." He said sadly..

"But you are the best _for_ me..Please Windham don't do this right now, Last night was the first time in a long time that I slept amazing and it was because of you, I loved being in your arms." I whispered.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

I moved off his lap and walked over to the door and unlocked it..The door flew open and my brother came in and attacked him…

"BRYAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET THE HELL OFF HIM!" I SCREAMED

I ran over and pulled my brother off of him and threw him against the wall..

"This piece of shit doesn't deserve you sis..He deserves to be miserable for the rest of his life!" my brother yelled..

I slapped him across the face…

"Ashley" I looked at Windham..

"This is why..I told you I would protect you and I will..but.." he stopped when he noticed the tears in my eyes..

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID WYATT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" my brother screamed..

"Don't leave me.." I whispered to him..

He walked over to me and my brother pushed him back..I pushed past my brother and wrapped my arms around my wyatt..

"Till we meet again baby" he said…He grabbed my hands and kissed them and left…

I fell to my knees and tears rolled down my face..

"Ash hes no good.." My brother said..

"get out" I said softly..

"Sissy" he said..

"Bryan leave..i don't want to see you right now" I said softly..

"Im not leaving" he said..

"GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" I SCREAMED

"This isn't over!" He yelled.. he left closing the door behind him…I took a deep breath and got off the floor..

Knock knock

I walked over and opened it to see Megan and Randy..

"Woah..whats wrong?" Randy asked..

"What did that lil weasel do now" Megan asked..

"guys honestly I just want to do this bit and leave I don't want to talk about it anymore." I told them..

"Ash are you sure" Megan asked..

I nodded..

"Im just over this whole thing..I just want it to be over. The more and more I think about things Megan the more and more I think I like him" I sighed..

"Hes liked you for a long time" Randy said..

"What?" we said to him

"Your talking about Windham right?" He asked

I nodded..

"Remember back when Cody was his Pro in NXT? (I nodded) Since then maybe even before" he said..

"Wow" Megan said..

"Theres just something about him..I don't know what it is though" I told them..

"Well go get ready we are up first tonight.."Megan said..

I went and changed into my outfit and I walked out to see them kissing..I rolled my eyes and packed up my stuff and set out my outfit for after my match..

"Will you two stop…jesus your like horny teenages" I mumbled..

they both blushed..

"Randall are you comin ringside or no" I asked

"No I have to do an interview with Josh" He said..

I just nodded..we left the locker room and went down to wait..Eva and Jojo went out to the ring and ran there mouths about being total divas and blah blah blah I just rolled my eyes and looked at Megan.

"I want reds.." I told her..She just nodded..I knew she wanted jojo because of the rumors about her and her main squeeze..

"When are you and you know who gonna come out and tell people.." I asked

"Tonight" she said..

I smiled at her..I knew how much she loved him..it was cute..Orton bent over backwards for my bestie for a long time..she has him tightly wrapped around her little fingers..

"Girl Fight" blasted in the arena and we went out and looked down at them..We walked the ramp and slapped some hands..We got in the ring and Megan said she would start against Jojo..Things got heated fast once Jojo mentioned Randy..Megan was out to try and kill her. She escaped and ran over and tagged in Eva..

"MEG!" I yelled…

"Your in for it now Eva" Megan laughed as she tagged me..We battled back and forth of course me getting the upper hand ever easy..

(Brays POV)

I watched her dominate Eva Marie and I smiled..She was perfect..in every single way.

"What happened with her boss?" Rowan asked..

"Nothing..Remember boys we don't get happy endings with beautiful girls like Miss Ashley.." I said softly.

"I thought you spent the night with her?" Rowan said.

"I did, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, that girl mean more to me then anything, but seeing her cry broke my heart..I don't want to be the cause of her pain" I said to them.

I turned back to see Ashley and Megan standing with their hands raised..Then I saw them get attacked by the bellas…I felt my blood start to boil..Thats when I saw it..Ashley fought back, Soon the crowd was cheering and me and the boys took off..

(Ashleys POV)

I had Brie in the corner beating her back…I heard cheering and I turned only to see my brother coming running at me..

(Megans POV)

It was like slow motion. I watched Bryan connect with the running knee knocking Ash out cold..The lights went out and I started freaking out the next thing I knew the lights came back on and the Wyatts were in the ring beating the crap out of DB.

I ran over to where she was laying and soon Punk came running down and helped me get her to the back..

"What the fucks wrong with him" Punk growled

I looked at Ashleys face and her eye was turning black and blue…

This was too much..He crossed the damn line..

We got to her dressing room and Punk ran to get her ice..I moved the hair out of her face and looked down at my best friend..This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to get involved..

She started to move and I sighed in relief..

"Come on bestie wake up" I said softly..

She opened her eyes and looked up at me..

"I should have known he would get involved." She said sadly..

Punk came in and put the icepack on her eye..

"Are you gonna be ok..I have to go do my thang with Randy.." I told her..

"Ill be ok." She said..

I gave her a hug and went to find my man..I rounded the corner and saw my brother..

"Wheres Ash?" He asked.

"With Punk" I said to him..

"Is she ok?" He asked..

"No..She has a black eye from that goat-faced lil troll" I snapped..

"She wasn't supposed to attack Brie like that.." He said..

"Really that's what your going with..You all need to take your heads outta your asses and wake the fuck up" I said and stormed away..

I found Randy talking to Hunter and Steph.

"You ok Megan" Steph asked..

"Not really" I said..

"Whats wrong" Randy asked..

"My brother basically came out and said that Ashley deserved to get kicked in the face by that lil troll" I said..

"What!? Absolutely not!" Hunter said..

"Speaking of we need to check on her" Steph said…

"So real quick Johns gonna go out cut a promo Randy is gonna be back here watching and your gonna come in and hes gonna kiss you..you tell him hes gonna win..but your brother knows nothing" Hunter said..

"You got it boss..and thanks again to both of you for letting me be with him" I told them..

"Of course" Steph said..

We parted our ways and went to watch my brother run his damn mouth I stood off screen and Randy stood and watched..The camera had panned to see Randys reation and the camera guy gave me my que..I walked on screen and he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down and kissed me..

"Don't worry about him Ran Baby you will kick his ass this weekend" I told him.

"Mm as long as I have you in my corner I don't see how I can lose" he said kissing me again..

We heard the camera guy yell we were done and we left the backstage only to be confronted by of course my brother..Randy pulled me in his arms protecting me..

"This isn't funny..Megan lets go" he said

"Bite me Johnny..You wanted to know where I would sneek away to all the time well now you know..I was with have been together for a couple months now..and I will be in his corner this Sunday.." I said..

"Over my dead body..you are MY family" He said..

"It doesn't matter if shes your family dumbass, shes my girlfriend, if she wants to be in MY corner and be with ME then that's whats going to happen" Randy snapped..

"Come on baby lets go" I said to him..

We walked down to his locker room and he closed and locked the door..I turned and smiled at him..

(Ashleys POV)

I looked at Punk and sighed..I pulled the icepack away and sat up..

"Who saved me" I asked..

"Bray and his boys came out and beat your brother" Punk answered..

I nodded…I set down the icepack and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked..

"I need to see Bray.." I said sofly..

"Be careful" he said ..

I left the locker room, and walked down the hall to where I knew they hid out. I saw Luke and Rowan and they just watched..

"Wheres Bray.." I asked softly..They moved aside and pointed..I took a deep breath and walked down the hall.. He was looking out the window of the arena..

He turned and looked at me..I saw his eyes went to my black one.

"What do you want" he asked..

I walked closer to him and sighed..

"to thank You for saving me.." I said softly..

He smiled and held out his hand to me..I slipped my hand into his and pulled me gently into him…He wrapped his hand around my waist and I looked up into his eyes..

"Make the pain go away…Fix me..Fix my heart…Show me what its like to be loved" I whispered to him..

His eyes lit up and he leaned his head against mine..

"Thats all I ever wanted to do with you..I wanted to show you love..i wanted you to feel loved." He said.

I touched his face and he looked down at me..

"Make me yours..I need you.." I whispered..

"Your brother wont be happy about this..Are you sure this is what you want" he asked softly.

I nodded and I laid my head on his chest..

"Your safe now my little one, no one will hurt you or harm you ever again.." he said playing with my hair..

"I want to come with you when you face him tonight I want to be by your side.." I whispered to him..

"Ok..but first we have a promo to do to properly introduce you." He said..

I nodded..

He let me go and went to walk away..but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back..

"Yes?" he said smiling

I touched his face and pulled him down and kissed him…He backed me up against the wall and hoisted me up by my bottom and I wrapped my legs around his waist…I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in..i sighed wrapped my arms tighter pullin him closer to me…Once we broke apart, we just stood there..

"you are trouble little one" he said..

"can you please be Windham for a minute" I whispered very softly…

He pulled back and looked at me..

"Whats wrong?" he asked..

"Nothing I just want him to kiss me" I blushed..

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine..He cupped my face and deepened the kiss, I let him have complete control and there was a difference in his demeanor. He was more calm, more laid back.. He pulled back and just shook his head…

"Windham doesn't get the girl in the end..Neither does Bray" he whispered..

"In this story he does..IF he wants her that is…Theres just something about you that makes me drawn to you, plus when your like this, hair up muscles showing how can I say no, I wish you wrestled like this.." I bit my lip and ran my fingers up his arm…

"Bray!"

We broke apart to see Luke and Erick..

"What?" he growled..

"Promo.." they said..

He set me on the ground grabbed his hat and put on his shirt..

He pulled out his pony tale and I pouted..He laughed and put of his fedora.

"Its only for the promo" he whispered..

I looked up at him and he just shook his head..

"Come on" he said..He grabbed my hand and we walked over to where their camera was..

he told me what was going to happen..and I agreed..We watched my brother talk about how he was going to beat Bray and how he was going to end The Wyatts…

(PROMO)

The Wyatts appeared on the screen and DB stopped and looked..

"guess I owe you a thank you..You have FINALLY committed the ultimate betrayal and Now you must pay..See earlier tonight everyone witnessed what happened between your sister, your beautiful baby sister and that gold digger of a fiancé of yours…Everyone witnessed what you did to her! You broke your baby sisters heart..But I…Bray Wyatt am gonna fix it.." He growled..

He held out his hand and I slipped mine in his and he pulled me in front of the camera..

"See she came to me! She knows where shes wanted..Isnt that right little one?" he asked..

I nodded..

"Your sister sees things clearly now Bryan, She understands that we arnt gonna hurt her..Not the way you did..And the fact that you, her own flesh and blood turned your back on her makes me sick..Look at her Bryan! Look what you caused!" he yelled.. He turned me so the camera could see the black eye…

"Bryan..the repercussions for your actions, well lets just put it this way..You better pray for a miracle." He said..

"Come on Bray I think we need to go spend some private time together so I can properly thank you for saving me earlier" I said running my hand over his chest and up to his face..

(END PROMO)

(Daniel Bryans POV)

I watched in shock, why would she do this? How could she do this! WE are family! Granted I know I messed up, I mean I shouldn't have done what I did..

"Bry are you ok?" Brie asked..

"Did you not see what happened..My sister is with that…that uuhhhh" I groaned…

"Babe just forget about your sister..You don't need her..Shes nothing but trash anyways.."She said..

I looked at her and just shook my head..

"Shes my sister..Shes my blood, She was my best friend and what did I do? I turned my back on her..FOR YOU.." I yelled..

"She attacked me and you were defending me.." She said in protest.

"I kneed my sister in the face, She has a black eye, and she went running to the one person I didn't want her near!" I told her..

"Come on Bry..no reason to stress out over this" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Brie My sister hates me..i have a right to stress over this. You caused this." I said moving her arms..

I just shook my head and walked away..

(Ashleys POV)

I sat by one of the windows staring out at the beautiful City.. Bray had gotten me ice for my eye and I was comprehending everything that happened..

Heyy..

I turned and just rolled my eyes..

"What do you want..Come to beat me up some more" I mumbled..

My brother came over and sat down next to me on the window sill..

"I know you hate me..and you have every right to..I don't expect you to ever forgive me for my actions as of late." He said lookin down at his hands..

"Then what do you want?" I asked

"I…I just want you to think about what your doing.." He said..

"And what exactly do you think I'm doing?" I asked him..

"I don't like the fact that your are associating with the Wyatts, I think you should think about what your doing." He warned..

"Excuse me?"I said..(what I didn't know was that Bray was listening in on this conversation)

"They aren't good people" he said..

"Really, Lemme explain something to you. Bray Wyatt is one of the only ones that has been there for me. He is the one that makes me smile, hes the one that's dried my tears, hes the one that cares. You can say whatever you want. But You have no right to tell me who I should stay away from…Look at my face! You gave me a black eye!" I yelled..

"Hes using you" my brother growled..

"Using me? Hes been nothing but a sweetheart! Im sick and tired of you thinking your gods gift to this company..I hate who you are anymore, I know this is gonna hurt but You make me sick to my stomach." I said..

"Why are you covering for that disgusting piece of shit." He asked..

I slapped him across the face..

"Bray Wyatt doesn't get enough credit..hes brilliant. He cares about me Bryan, he wants me to feel loved, he wants me to be happy, and he opened my eyes to see how you really are.." I spat..

"Ashley"

I looked to see Bray standing there..

I got up and my brother grabbed my wrist..

"I forbid this" he said..

I ripped my wrist from his grasp and walked over to Bray. I looked up at him and he looked at me concerned..

"Im ok" I whispered..

"ASHLEY DON'T DO THIS" Db yelled..

I turned and looked at him..

"I didn't do anything wrong Bry…You did.." I said sadly..

Bray wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we left leaving my brother there alone…

We got back to their locker room and I felt tears in my eyes..I walked over to my bag and sighed..

"Ashley..I heard what you said..about me…Did you mean that?" he asked..

"Which part?" I asked blinking back the tears.

"Everything.." he whispered..

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder..

"Yes..I meant everything I said.." I whispered.

"Be mine..onscreen and off screen I need you little one, I need you in my life.." he said softly..

I turned around in his arms and looked into those eyes..

"Really?" I asked softly..

He nodded..

"This isn't just a cruel sick joke?" I asked

He sighed and pulled me closer.

"I would never joke about something like this.." he said

"Then yes.." I told him..I reached up and touched his face.."Just promise me you wont ever leave me" I added..

"I promise.." He said..

"I need to get ready..Will you stay here?" I asked

He nodded…I grabbed an outfit and turned and looked at him..

"Since you are mine now..You don't mind if I change in front of you maybe give you a little thank you show?" I teased..

"whatever you want baby" he whispered..

I walked over to him and looked up at him..

"Whatever I want?" I asked sweetly

He nodded..

"What if I wanted you to go out there and break my brother..Would you do that?" I asked

He nodded.

"If I wanted you to bend me over and take me right here would you" I whispered sweetly..

He licked his lips and nodded..I bit my lip and knew I was about to open pandora's box.

"Im all yours now…Master Wyatt.." I whispered..

He groaned..

"As much as I want to please my little one right now..We have a match to get to so if you would change please." He asked.. I looked up at him and he brushed his hand against my cheek..

"Please baby go get changed" He whispered…

I went into the bathroom and changed quickly I fixed my hair and walked out to grab my boots and he looked at me in awe.

"You look even more perfect" he said softly..

I stood up and did a little spin..I walked over and he wrapped his arm around my waist..

"Does Bray Wyatt approve" I teased.

He nodded..

We met up with his boys and went to the pit and waited..

My brother was on his way out and I sighed and blinked away the tears..

"He cant touch you or hurt you anymore little one." Bray whispered..

I turned and looked at him…

"Break him..do you hear me..Make him pay" I growled..

He bit his lip and nodded..

The Wyatts music hit and Bray grabbed the lantern in one hand and my hand with the other..We walked out and down to the ring…He blew out his lantern and set it down..He turned and looked at me..I just gave him a smirk and nodded..

"Go sit commentary for this baby" he whispered..I nodded and walked over and sat down next to JBL

"Well arnt you looking beautiful tonight" Jbl stated.

"Thank you JBL" I said sweetly..

"Miss Ashley what do we owe this pleasure" Cole asked..

"Well I wanted to be out here to witness my brother get manhandled at the hands of Bray Wyatt" I responded..

"Speaking of Bray why Ashley? I mean hes not the most sane person here in the WWE" Cole said..

"Well its quite simple Michael..Bray made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I know hes the one that saved me when my brother knocked me out earlier and gave me this shiner" I stated..

"But it's the Wyatts" he spat.

"Michael Michael Michael..Bray Wyatt is brilliant..Look at what hes done since they came to Raw and Smackdown. Hes my savior." I said.

"Michael Leave her alone! I don't blame her for being with him" JBL said..

I looked at him and smiled..He just winked and focused back on the match…I saw my brother was losing terribly.. I smirked and excused myself from commentary and walked over to the ring and watched Bray…I watched him manhandle my brother and I smiled as he looked over.. He moved over to where I was and I leaned in and kissed him lightly..

"Finish him Bray" I said..

He smiled and went back to dismantling my brother.

I tilted my head and bit my lip watching him. He ended the match and got the three count I got in he ring and held up his hand…

Once we got to the back I saw that it was just me and him..

"You know it was pretty hard to concentrate when you kissed me out there" Bray said.

"Im sorry" I said softly..

"Don't ever apologize little one" he whispered..

He pushed me up against the wall and looked down at me..

"I have waited so long for you baby..now I finally have you.." he whispered

"Like I said earlier I am all yours" I said lookin up at him.

"You know that's a bold statement." He said..

I nodded

"Lets go spend some alone time together.." he said kissing my forehead.

"Sounds perfect" I whispered…

(Morning of the TLC PPV)

I woke up with a heavy weight around my waist..I rolled over and he pulled me closer. The last couple days were complete bliss..I had been missing something and Bray was there to fill that void…and he knew exactly what I needed and what I was missing.

Tonight is the Pay Per View..Althought I didn't have a match I was going to be ringside for the Wyatts match against my brother..I wrapped my arm around him and cuddled closer.

"mmm I could get used to waking up with you babe" he whispered..I smiled and moved some hair out of his face.

"Well I don't plan on ever leaving you…so you best get used to me" I whispered..

"I don't want to go to work" he whined..

"Can we stay in bed baby? Please? I am soo comfy laying in your arms.." I whispered to him..

He blushed and pulled me closer..

"This has to be a dream, I mean I still cant believe we are together" he whispered.

"Do you need some convincing that this is real?" I asked sweetly. He nodded..I got out of bed and walked over to his side of the bed and pulled him out.

"Where we going baby?" he asked..

"Im gonna show you this isn't a dream" I said pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door and locking it. I lit the candles on the sink and turned the light off..

I looked at him and he was leaning against the counter watching me. I smirked and walked over and stood in front of him.

"Im all yours baby, as long as you want me." I told him.

"I want you forever" he whispered..

I stripped for him and he followed my lead and after a very steamy shower we both got ready and left for the arena.

During the drive he was really quiet..I reached over and laced my hand with his.

"Care to share why your so quiet?" I asked

"Just thinking about my match against your brother" he said and pulled into the arena and he parked..

"I don't want to leave you" I whispered

"Its only for a little while baby..Then we will have my match and leave together.." he said. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back and ran his fingers over my cheek..We got out of the car and got our bags and walked into the arena..We split up and I walked down to my locker room and saw my brother leaning against the wall..

"Cant you leave me alone?" I whined..

"I umm just wanna talk to you" he said..

"What?" I asked..

"Can we go in and just talk please.." he asked..

"fine.." I said I opened my locker room and he walked in..I closed the door and looked at him.

"I uhh just want to come and apologize for everything.." he said looking at his hands.

"I don't believe you" I told him..

"Sissy please..I don't like this anymore..I don't like the fact that you aren't happy with my engagement but I feel like your just screwing with the Wyatts to piss me off!" He yelled..

"Im not playing Bryan..Windham takes care of me. He shows me attention He wants to spend time with me..I don't care anymore about You and Bella.. I honestly don't..If your happy then Im happy for you…Windham and I talked and he told me that I should only care about you since your family..But I don't have to like her." I told him..

"Wait He said what?" My brother asked confused.

"As much as I know you hate him..Last night we sat down and had a long talk and he told me that no matter what You are my brother, You and I have this bond that no one can break..Not even Brie..That I have to accept that Brie makes you happy. I don't have to like her Bryan but that doesn't mean im not happy your happy.." I told him..

He just shook his head..

"I don't believe that him of all people would say something like that" He said..

"Well he did..You can believe what you want..But I really feel this connection with him..hes a great person..and he makes your sissy happy, and believe it or not Bry he is a gentleman." I told him

"I don't care..I want you with someone better." He said

"Why..If he makes me happy Bry why cant you accept it..You want me to accept you and Brie, why cant you accept me and him?" I asked..

"Because..I know whats best for you sissy and hes not it..Why cant you be with someone like Punk, or hell even one of the boys from the Shield..Why does it have to be the one person that I don't like" He said..

I sighed

"You are the biggest Hypocrite I ever met. You want me to be happy and accept you and Brie but you wont be happy that I found someone.." I told him

"I don't like him" my brother said..

"You know what..leave" I sighed..

"I will end him tonight..You know that right? He stands no chance" My brother told me.

"Just leave" I said to him.

He got up and walked out of the locker room leaving me there alone..

I sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Everything always made such perfect sense until this whole thing started..

Knock Knock..

"ITS OPEN"

the door opened and Megan and Randy walked in..

"Hey lovebirds" I said..

"Whats wrong you look like someone killed your dog?" Orton asked..

"Don't joke… jerk… Gizmo is the coolest dog ever" Megan whined..

He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to me..

"I just had it out with my brother yet again" I sighed..

"Don't worry hun..You will be in the winning corner tonight and leave with him" she said..

"I just hate that I don't have my brother anymore Brie changed him for the worst" I said..

"That's true" Randy agreed..

Megan sighed and shook her head..

"Remember boo.. we are more your family then him..We support you..If you wanted to shave your head and tattoo your face we would support you" She said..

I laughed and Randy just looked at her crazy..

"What?" she asked..

"Why ….you know what never mind.." he said.. "You should get ready tho Wyatts and Db is one of the first matches.." Randy added..

I sighed and got up I grabbed my outfit and went to change. I walked out and both of their jaws dropped..

"Holy shit you look like them!" megan laughed.

"That's the plan right?" I asked..

"Yea..you def. fit his "type"" Randy said.

"Well I guess I need to go find him." I sighed

"You are making the right decision" Orton said giving me a hug..

"Thanks Randy" I said

I sat bye to them and walked around the arena looking for Bray. I saw Eric and Luke and they nodded and I followed them back down a hallway and he was sitting against the wall…He looked up at me and smiled..He got up and walked over to me..

"You look perfect" he whispered..

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"You ready for this?" I nodded..

He just nodded..i wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed me.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked..

I sighed and looked at him.

"Windham, I want to be with you why cant you accept that..why do you keep questioning it.." I asked..

"I told you..guys like me don't get girls like you" he said..

I sighed and cupped his face.

"Do you regret everything that's happened between us?" I whispered.

"Of course not baby..I have liked you since the first day I saw you, I just didn't think you would ever be interest." He sighed..

"Babe I wish you would have said something from day one. I love being with you, I care about you more and more every day your making me nervous" I whispered..

"Nervous?" He asked..

"I…I don't want you leaving me like everyone else..i would be heartbroken" I said tearing up.

"no no babe please don't" he said softly. "Im sorry ok..Ill never question it again, baby I….I love you.." he whispered..

I froze…it had been a long time since I heard anyone tell me that..I looked up at him and he had this nervous look on his face..

"You..You do?" I asked..

"Yes..more then anything in this world." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked into those eyes and smiled. He was the one..The one I was supposed to be with. He was the one that completely made me feel whole.

"I love you" I whispered..

He leaned in and kissed me..I wrapped my arms tighter around him, he moved down to my neck and I bit back a moan..

"baby you have a match..we can finish this after you dismantle my brother." I whispered..

"But I want you now" he whispered.

"I told you Master Wyatt, Im all yours so you can have me once your done.." I whispered..I watched as he bit his lip and smirked.

"God Damn your so sexy" he said

"Bray we are up!" Luke yelled

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded and grabbed my hand. We met up with the boys and he did his thang…We walked down the ramp and he told me to go sit commentary, I nodded and kissed him good luck and went to sit next to JBL..

"Miss Ashley..Always a pleasure" JBL greeted me..

"Always a pleasure with you JBL..Hi King..Cole.." I said

"Ashley you look very Wyatt tonight" Cole commented..

"Bite your tonight Michael" I said sitting down.

"Miss Ashley are you ready for this?" King asked.

"Of course."I said.

I sat there watching Bray go at it with Bryan and I smirked..

"Miss Ashley don't you think this lil game has gone on long enough?! Don't you think you should stop Bray!?" Cole started to question.

"No..See Michael my brother turned his back on me for Brie, He didn't want to be there for me, save me when I needed it but who was there the Wyatts, Bray Wyatt is the prophet that he claims to be. He is the man that I will always cheer for not Daniel Bryan" I told him.

They went on calling the match and I smiled and watched Bray rip him to shreds. Eventually my brother got his second wind and started taking charge of the match.

"If you boys will excuse me" I said taking off my head set.

I got up and walked over to the ring where Bray was laying, I reached under the rope and grabbed his hand..

"Come on Bray..you need to get up and fight him..please babe for me" whispering the last part to him..

He looked at me and his eyes glimmered..i smirked and nodded..

"Come on baby please" I begged..He pulled himself up and attacked my brother full force I was completely hypnotized by him. He hit my brother with Sister Abigail and got the three count..I climbed into the ring and he turned to me and smirked..

"Lets go home" he said..I nodded and grabbed his hand and we left the ring. We were packing up our bags when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Bray and he shrugged and went over and answered it..

"What do you want" he said harshly, I went over and saw my brother and brie standing there..

"We want to talk to you both" My brother said softly.

"If you two are gonna come here and talk shit and cause a fight we don't have time for it" I said to them.

"Ashley please we just want to talk" Brie said.

I looked up at Bray and shrugged, he opened the door and they came in..He closed the door and I stood next to him waiting for them to talk.

"Look..this has gone on long enough..Im tired of the fighting, im tired of everyone not getting along. Ashley Im sorry..Ok Im sorry we never have gotten along. I never took the chance to get to know you. Im sorry I took Bryan, Im sorry we never really got to know each other, I want to have a relationship with you..I want us to get along.." Brie started.

I just looked at her.

"Seriously Sissy we talked about things and if your willing to accept and start over then so am I" Bryan said.

I looked at Bray and he was just as shocked as I was.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you two." I said to them.

"Can we try and be friends?" Brie asked.

"Brie you have made my life hell for the past year you have treated me like complete shit" I told her

"I know..and that's not me! Im sorry!" She said.

"I don't know I need to think about this.." I said softly..

"Windham..I know me and you haven't been on the same page ever..even back when we were in NXT together..But I can see that you make my sister happy..I can see that you two care about each other. If you are willing to keep our ring business strickly in the ring so am I. I want my sister happy, that's one of the things that I always wanted for her..and Im sorry for everything, Im sorry for everything that I did to you and you sissy" he said. Brie wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I appreciate your apology and your sister means the world to me and I plan on doing anything in my power to make her happy." Bray told him..I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can we please start over…all of us..Please?" Bryan asked us.."Sissy im sorry please I just want you back in my life" he said to me.

I sighed and walked over to him and Brie..

"If you swear all the fighting is going to stop..and theres not gonna be anymore fighting between us..all of us…Then I accept your apology and im willing to start over" I said to them softly.

"Really?" Brie asked.

I nodded. She smiled and looked up at my brother. I looked at Daniel and he smiled too and nodded..

"No more fighting unless its in the ring..i swear" He said.

"Me too" Brie said..

I felt an arm around my waist and I looked up at Windham.

"Me too baby" he whispered..

2 years later..

I sat on the deck over looking the beach and ocean and watched my now hubby of now a year play with our 1 year old..

"I cant believe you have a kid" my brother said..

"Yea me either..but hes one hell of a husband and one hell of a father.." I said..

"Im glad we put everything behind us sis" he said as he walked down to the beach.

"Me to Bry…Me too" I said to myself...

I saw Brie come walking out with a lil bundle in her arm..Recently her and my brother just had a baby and I was truly happy for them.

"Do you want to hold your nephew?" she asked

"Of course.." I said..

She handed me the baby and sat next to me, we watched Bryan and Windham play with Arianna.

"Im sorry for everything still, I don't know what came over me" she said softly.

"Its ok Brie." I said looking down at my lil nephew.

"Im glad we worked things out though." She said lookin over at me.

"Me too..You are perfect for my brother" I told her.

She leaned over and gave me a hug and teared up. Soon the boys came up to the house and my brother took the baby as my lil one jumped on my lap..and Windham sat next to me.

"Hello baby" he whispered kissing my cheek..I blushed and leaned against him holding our daughter.

Our family finally got past all the bs and all the drama. And what the future holds for me and my wyatt…well Ill follow him anywhere….


End file.
